Dry air is one (1) of the major causes of nose bleeds, respiratory infections, colds, and flu. Proper humidity in one's home can increase the indoor air quality of your home or office, and combat the negative effects of dry air and dehydration. Dry air is often more prevalent in winter months when heating systems operate, as the heat tends to dry air out. Many combat such dry air with central humidifiers attached to their HVAC systems. While such systems do work, they tend to waste large quantities of freshwater which is simply routed down the drain. This water not only represents money going down the drain, but is also especially disconcerting during times of water shortages, and increased emphasis on ecologically friendly products. Accordingly, there exists a need for a means by which excess drain water from central humidifying systems can be easily recycled in an effort to address the problems as described above. The development of the present invention fulfills this need.